


A Twist in Time

by LightningRose101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningRose101/pseuds/LightningRose101
Summary: Just when all is lost, Hermione gets another chance. Another chance to save everyone she loves, and another chance at life. What will happen when she finds herself in a world she knows, but at the same time doesn’t?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Regulus Black, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 21
Kudos: 52





	1. Quia Vita Tua

Hey guys! Hope everyone is quarantining and safe, and if not, I wish you a speedy recovery. In the light of everything that is going on, I have been devouring literally every single HGHP pairing- but then I found something new. I had literally never thought of this before, but TIME TRAVEL! I've browsed this site to find ones similar to the classics like "Debt of Time" (If you haven't read it, I demand you go read it on AO3 or FFN right now!!), and I couldn't find so many... So... I am adding to the community! The pairing I was thinking of is either HGSB or HSRL. If you have any other ideas for pairings that doesn't include the previous two, go ahead and share them with me! Though I may not do it in this story, there are always future ones! LOL I've been talking too much... ENJOY!!! :)

XOXO  
𝓵𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓻𝓸𝓼𝓮

(LMAO PS: please please please, let me know about any spelling or grammar mistakes in here, I proofread this for an hour and forgot to save it *ugh* I fixed most of the errors tho (or so I think). And also let me know if you want to beta for this story!! That would be EXTREMELY helpful :) Okay I'll actually shut up now haha! ENJOY!) 

* * *

Hermione was looking around the Great Hall.

She couldn't believe how what was once so cheery and filled with memories was now filled with pain and despondency.

She fondly reminisced her own sorting, the happiness rushing into her as the hat exclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR!" She remembered watching Harry and Ron being sorted, not having a single clue on everything they would face together. Not having a clue that a moment like this was to come.

The more she reflected on it, the more she felt that she was liable. If only she were a bit cleverer and strategized their plans with more consideration. If only she would have been able to stop Ron from leaving her and Harry in the Forest of Dean. If only she could have stopped Harry from saying Voldemort's name. If only.

She looked around the Great Hall her eyes set on- Her boyfriend?

Sure they had kissed, but it was in the moment, and she wasn't sure that it wouldn't mean anything in the end. Besides, she would never match up with "Lav Lav"

When she looked back at Ron, she couldn't believe that this was the same Ron, who was so unconcerned on the Hogwarts Express in year one, with chocolates in one hand, and Scabbers in the other.

The Weasleys were all huddled around Fred, sharing tears and comforting each other to the best of their abilities. Hermione couldn't imagine how broken George must be.

Thinking back on it, there was not a single time she had seen Fred and George apart.

Her thoughts were interrupted, "Hermione!" Harry was waving frantically at her a few beds down. Hermione had never seen Harry look so hopeless and disconsolate, but despite everything, he was attending to the grieving families, sharing their pain, and helping them get through these dark times. From what Hermione could see, he was doing a wonderful job. Everyone seemed convinced that the Boy Who Lived would get their vengeance on the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Hermione tried her best to look calm under all the pressure, but the world seemed as though it was just falling apart around her. Just walking ten feet over to Harry, she saw two children mourning together over their parents, families being torn apart with desperation, and students, laying on beds, glassy eyes open towards the enchanted ceiling. Those children shouldn't have had to become orphans for the mistakes that she, Harry, and Ron had made, those families didn't have to be neck-deep in sorrow, and those students should be working hard for their future, not for their lives.

It seemed as though it took forever to walk those ten feet. Hermione finally reached Harry, only to see his brilliant green eyes clouded with tears.

She took him in her arms as he collapsed onto a bench, "Harry. Harry! What's wrong?"

Harry just looked at her, the tears in his on the verge of bursting out,

"Harry, you have to tell me what's wrong!"

The only thing Harry did was point.

There was Professor Lupin and Tonks. No, no, no! Teddy was supposed to have a good childhood with loving parents! This wasn't supposed to happen! With Harry's hand in hers, they looked down at the couple and shed tears.

"May I join you dears?" A kind, comforting voice came from behind them.

Hermione turned to find Andromeda Tonks. She was dressed rather quickly, her hair unkempt. Hermione stood from the bench, pulling Harry up with her.

"I'm going to go see how the Weasleys are holding up." Harry had that hard expression on his face again that was impossible to read.

Hermione nodded sullenly and sank back down to her knees next to Andromeda.

Professor Lupin was the best Defence Professor in ages at Hogwarts! But that wasn't why she was upset.

Of course, Hermione had immense respect for Professors, but Professor Lupin was more than that to her, and anyone who knew him well.

To Harry, he was like a father ever since the fifth year, trying his best to replace Sirius' role in Harry's life. And even more so than that, he was a connection to the lives of James and Lily Potter.

To Ron and the twins, he was a practical idol being an original Marauder.

To Hermione, he was someone she could always consult on books and talk to freely about N.E.W.T.S without feeling as though she was being a burden.

Tonks! She was the one who brought light into most of the Order's lives through difficult times. She was easy to talk to and made everyone feel at ease.

Why do the best people in life have to die?

Hermione was brought back to the thoughts that subsided when Harry called her over.

It was her fault. Because of her terrible strategies and plans, Teddy would suffer without his parents for the rest of his life! God damnit Hermione! If you were a little smarter, none of the people here today would have died. Everyone would be celebrating now! The sad tears being shed would be happy ones and the Great Hall rather than being a makeshift hospital would be preparing for a grand feast!

"I'm sorry!" She said suddenly, bursting into tears and turning towards Andromeda. Hermione could see the pain in her eyes, and that only made her feel worse. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! If only I had made our plans a litt-"

Andromeda cut Hermione off with a delicate wave of her hand, "None of this is your fault. None of this."

Hermione shook her head with the tears staining her cheeks.

"Dear, I will tell you this until you believe me. None of this is your fault."

"But- but- Mrs. Tonks, if we were only a little faster, none of this would have happened. Teddy could have the childhood he deserves, and you would have your daughter back. How can you say this is not out fault?" Hermione was shaking at this point. Was it rage? Sadness? She didn’t know.

Calm down dear." Andromeda set her hands gently on Hermione's shoulders, gently rubbing them in small circles. "I will say it again," Taking a deep breath, she continued, "none of this if your fault."

Before Hermione could protest, Andromeda held up her hand, "I know you will start protesting again, but let me explain. You, Harry, and Ron have been fighting this war ever since your first year. The rest of the wizarding world, mainly the Ministry, has been ignoring you for this long. Even when there was solid proof You-Know-Who was back we chose to ignore you. If anyone is responsible for these deaths, it's the people who didn't believe in you three."

"I'm glad you think that Mrs. Tonks, but I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself."

"First thing's first. Enough with the Mrs. Tonks," she responded with an eye roll, and a small flourish with her hand, and continued, "Please, call me Andy. And dear, you will learn to forgive yourself with time, and I assure you, if fate has it planned, it is all for the best."

Hermione wiped her tears and nodded at Andy not wanting to be a burden towards her. "I should-" She paused for a second unsure of what to say, she finally settled on, "I should go how the Weasleys are holding up. I'm not sure if you heard, but Fred was- he was killed." She tried her best to keep the tears in and continued, "It happened outside the Room of Requirement. An explosion."

"Of course dear," Andy said simply giving Hermione's hand one last squeeze. Hermione stood up and began to walk away.

"Hermione!" Andy called from behind her with a twinkle in her eye, "I'll see you soon."

Hermione wasn’t sure about what she was talking about, but assumed it was to visit and take care of Teddy. She nodded brightly at that idea. It was the only thing that seemed to cheer her up slightly today.

She turned her back once more and walked off.

Seeing Hermione's approach, the family looked up with hard expressions. George however, was kneeling, his head on his brother's chest, sobbing.

Mrs. Weasley beckoned to her gently and hugged her close not taking her eyes off of her dead son. "It's alright dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "We all know he is in a better place now."

Hermione cried freely into Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. Her motherly touch was immediately able to calm her down, and soon the sobs were softened into sniffles and hiccups.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively not wanting to disrespect Fred's memory.

"Oh, I'm not sure dear, we all thought he was with you." Mrs. Weasley responded with a kind expression on her face.

At this, Ron looked up sharply. "Hermione, come here a second won't you?"

Hermione had a feeling she knew what he was going to say. She fearfully walked around the bed and towards Ron who was sitting on a bench looking intently at her.

Once she reached his side, Ron pulled her down to whisper in her ear, "I don't want to worry Mum, but you don't think he's gone down to the Forest has he?"

"I hope not. Harry said he'd come here to check with you."

Ron shook her head, "No, he never came. Last I saw of him was with you near Lupin."

"Oh my god."

Ron immediately stood up craning his neck and checking the Great Hall for any sign of a mop of raven hair, or scar, or glasses.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

The next few moments that followed went by in a flurry. At some point, Ron had grabbed Hermione's arm and was half running, half walking out of the Great Hall, with the rest of the Weasley's following behind.

As they were marching down the hallway towards the clocktower courtyard, Hermione had finally come back to her senses.

One thing was for certain.

She had to save Harry Potter.

Ever since Hermione had found that Lily Potter had used ancient blood magic to save Harry that fateful Hallowe'en night, she had read up on everything she could find. Dumbledore had given her access to his library as well as the restricted section to help with research.

One thing was for sure from all the research she did- ancient magic was dangerous. In any case, the caster would end up sacrificing his or her life, or something that means a lot to them.

Looking up, the sky was filled with smoke, ashes covering the ground, pillars were destroyed, and Aurors bringing more wounded and dead into the Great Hall.

She had to do this.

There was no other way out.

Reaching the stone circle, Hermione stopped in her tracks. Ron looked at her confused, but beckoned for the rest of his family to continue without them.

Once the Weasley's were out of earshot, Hermione took both of Ron's hands and looked up at him for what might be the last time.

"'Mione are you alright?"

Hermione could hear the concern in Ron's voice, "Yes, of course, Ron." For now, she thought in her head.

Oh Hermione, think!!

She couldn’t pull her wand at Ron as he already had his wand out. There is no way she’d be able to overpower him.

Wait.

That’s it!

Without a second thought, she stood up on her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

As she stepped back, Ron looked dazed. That worked well. Even better than my best Confundus charm, she thought to herself.

There wasn't time to think about anything, she turned her back on Ron and ran.

Ron was calling after her, but there was no point. He wouldn't catch up with her.

As she ran down the grassy hills, Hagrid's Hut came into view. She remembered all those good times walking down this same hill.

Even the Whomping Willow, which came into view a few moments later, had its moments. Harry had found Sirius there hadn't he?

Her tears were streaming down her face.

She was running towards her death, but she was going to be strong right up till the very end.

Running into the Forbidden Forest, it didn't take long to find Professors, students, and Ministry Workers huddled in a semi-circle around the terrible scene unfolding in front of them.

Harry was standing there. His eyes flaming with determination and anger. But he didn't seem afraid that he was facing his death. Not a single bit.

The conversation he was having was blocked out by whispers and murmurs amongst the crowd.

Hermione didn't have a moment to waste. Ron was catching up to her, and if they were going to win, she needed to do this.

Hermione started pushing through the crowd. Some people recognizing who she was, made way for her.

“Miss. Granger, where in Merlin's name do you think you're going?"

This voice she recognized to be their beloved head of house. Professor McGonagall. She spared a moment for the Professor's sake, drawing her wand out of her sleeve, and said, "I'm sorry Professor." Expelliarmus she said under her breath. McGonagall's wand came flying through the air, and into her outstretched palm.

A weak, "No.." was all the Professor could manage, but somehow, McGonagall knew that no matter what she said, she wouldn't be able to stop whatever was to come.

Hermione dropped her Professor’s wand a few feet away, and pushed through the remaining crowd holding her own wand out steadily in front of her.

She could feel her pulse in her fingertips and took her last deep breaths.

The Death Eaters hadn't noticed her yet. They were all focused on their Lord and didn't dare look away.

She crept slowly behind trees and bushes to where Harry was standing.

It was now or never.

Looking back at Ron, who was struggling to push through the crowd, she closed her eyes. With a heavy exhale, she opened them once more.

Blood was pounding through her veins as Voldemort raised his wand at Harry.

Without a second thought, she sprinted.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

She could see Ron out of the corner of her eye running towards her.

Harry was right in front of his eyes wide in fear while yelling at her to stop and go back.

"Stop that little Mudblood! Now!" Voldemort was yelling in fury.

Hermione wasn't afraid.

The crying girl she was a few minutes ago was replaced with a strong and daring one.

She faced her definite death with a smile.

Time seemed to speed up once more as she stopped in between Voldemort and Harry.

She turned to face her best friend. Just a few moments before the killing curse was shot from behind her, she raised her wand level with Harry's face and said calmly as if reciting a lullaby, "Quia Vita Tua" and her final words, "I love you, Harry."

She tilted her head back towards the sky, but the flashing green light never came.

She felt a twisting sensation behind her navel, similar to that of a portkey, and her feet left the ground swiftly. She internally laughed at the idea of a portkey to the afterlife.

As the ground came back under her, she was dizzy with pain, her vision foggy.

Should she be feeling the pain? Wasn’t she dead?

"Oh, shite!” Three unfamiliar voices exclaimed in unison.

She could feel herself being carried, and the questions swimming in her head before everything went black.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I want to know what you think about it!!! *hugs!!!***


	2. Family and Politics

**_Summary_ **

Hermione is whisked back in time to 1977. She finds her new family, and politics get out of hand.

_  
**Recap** _

_Hermione sacrifices herself as an effect of ancient magic to save Harry. While she expected death, she finds herself confused, in pain, and somewhere new._

**_A/N: TY SOOO MUCH FOR READING MY FIRST CHAPTER!!_ **

**_I went on a LONGGGG road trip this weekend with my family, so that allowed me to finish writing this chapter and as I promised earlier today, post it a bit earlier *yay!* As always, leave a review and let me know what you want to see in this fic! I will say no more for now! Read on! Hope you enjoy!_ **

* * *

  
The sun shone through the blue curtains surrounding Hermione's bed. At the sudden brightness, Hermione flinched and fluttered her eyes open, adjusting to the lighting.

A searing pain shot through her lower right ribs as she attempted to sit up on the familiar metal-framed bed she had spent nearly two months in her second year after being petrified. Delicately clutching her torso with her left hand, Hermione looked around herself. As her view was obscured by the curtains, she couldn't see much of her surroundings. 

Looking at her bedside table, she found a large pile of chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts beans and charmed get well cards. If the situation were different, she would surely indulge in the sweets, but all that she had on her mind now was the war. Questions were swimming through her head. Was Harry okay? Did they win? 

Why was she alive?

That question stumped her.

She put two fingers on her neck, resting right over her carotid artery. Her pulse was beating as strongly as ever. Unless you still had a heartbeat and could feel pain when you were dead, Hermione was very much alive.

"What do you think happened to her?", a hushed voice entering the Hospital Wing interrupted her thoughts. 

"I don't know Peter, but I know damn well whoever did that to her will-" another voice not bothering to maintain a quiet atmosphere threatened.

Peter? As far as Hermione knew from the Prefect lists, there were no Peters. Another thing stuck Hermione as well. This boy, talking to Peter oddly, had the same voice as Harry. She pushed her thoughts away and tried to listen in as much as possible.

A girl was hushing them, "James! Calm down! You might wake her! You heard Madam Pomfrey!"

James. Could it be James Potter? Hermione surely couldn't be alive now, but why was Madam Pomfrey there with them? Hermione knew that the mediwitch hadn't been a part of the battle, and stayed in the Great Hall caring for the wounded.

The voice she assumed to be James Potter yelled out louder than ever, "Did you hear that Petey! My dear Lily-flower just called me James!" Hermione could tell he was jumping up and down as his shoes made loud clunking noises with every jump.

Harry's mum! Hermione thought to herself. 'Oh, if only his parents had been alive to see the amazing person their son would grow up to be.' 

So if this was Lily Pott- no- Lily Evans, then Peter, had to be-

Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh, shut up Potter! Or should I say... you arrogant, bigheaded, good for nothing, toerag!" Lily's voice hindered the thoughts running in Hermione's mind. 

Hermione couldn't hold back her curiosity anymore as she gently lowered her bare feet onto the cold stone floor, still clutching her ribs. She took small steps toward the opening in the curtain, pushing it aside gently, poking her head out. She saw Lily's long red hair and James who looked so much like Harry except his striking hazel eyes. 

"Lily hush! You'll wake up my sister!" James' voice was considerably lower than before.

Sister? James Potter had a sister? It was ruled out that they weren't there to see how she was doing. 

Lily and James continued to insult each other as Hermione was debating on whether or not to go back into the safety of her curtained bed.

Peter timidly interrupted the glaring pair, "Well, I think you two are too late."

"What do you mean Peter?", Lily asked annoyed at the fact he had interrupted one of her insults.

James, who was facing towards the bed, looked up from Lily, and at Hermione's head, peering through the curtain. 

Hermione felt her heart in her throat. There was no going back now. These were Harry's parents and their murderer! What would she say to them!

Lily turned to face Hermione as well, an apologetic look on her face.

"'Mione!" James exclaimed a look of sheer relief on his face.

'Mione?' Hermione thought. Only Harry and Ron ever called her that! And besides, how did he know her name. 

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry we disturbed you! If your arrogant, git of a brother didn't make such a scene, we wouldn't have disturbed you." Lily said, her green eyes piercing through Hermione's just as Harry's always did.

Just then it struck her.

My brother?

It couldn't be! James Potter couldn't be my brother!

"Umm." was all Hermione could say.

James didn't seem to notice Hermione's confusion and asked a string of questions, "How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened? Do you need anything? Should I floo for Mum and Dad?"

"Potter! Calm down! You're bombarding her with questions! Giver her time, will you?" Lily thankfully came to her rescue. 

Hermione mustered up courage and said, "It's alright Lily.", with a small smile, the other girl's way, "James is just worried." Hermione looked up at her newfound brother, and said, "I'm alright James, please stop worrying about me. Can you tell me one thing, what date is it?"

"It's May 9th 'Mi, you've been here for a week. But that doesn't matter. Don't bother lying to me that you're okay 'Mione. You just called me James not 'Jamie'. I haven't heard you call me that since I charmed your hair purple in second year! What's wrong?" James looked at her seriously.

'Shite' Hermione thought to herself. It was barely a minute, and she already screwed up. 'Think Hermione think!' Hermione awkwardly looked up at James, "Umm... I'm just tired, Jamie. Please don't worry about me!" Hermione looked down at her feet, and asked, "Would you mind telling me what year it is as well?"

"Hermione! Bloody fucking hell! They found dark curse scars all over you! And why do you need to know the year? It's 1977 for your information." 

Well shite. Time Travel. This was the Marauder's sixth year.

"Hermione, you'd better tell me what the hell is going on."

Peter was slowly slipping out of the Hospital Wing, scared of James' sudden outburst.

Hermione felt the tears well in her eyes. What would she tell James? She couldn't just say, 'Oh, I'm not your sister, I'm just someone twenty-one years from the future who coincidentally has taken up the role of your sister!' 

"Hermione Potter! You'd better fucking tell me wh-"

"Bloody hell Potter! Let her be! She'll tell you when she's ready! Wouldn't you be traumatized if you were attacked by dark wizards?" Lily interrupted James, making him shut up.

"Anything for you, Lily-Flower, " James mumbled annoyedly. 

"I'm sorry, Jamie, I just don't want to talk about it," Hermione said, tears silently, streaking down her cheeks. 

James reached out to her face and gently wiped the tears off her cheeks, "Please don't cry 'Mione. I didn't mean to scare you or make you uncomfortable. I was just worried." He pulled her close to his chest and gently stroked her hair.

Hermione tilted her head up at James, placing her chin lightly on his chest, "It's alright Jamie. I know you just wanted to make sure I was alright." For some reason, his embrace calmed her down as though he were actually her brother. She smiled at James and nestled into the embrace.

Lily was smiling at the siblings, not wanting to interrupt the calm air surrounding them. 

"Oh heavens! You should still be in bed dear!" Madam Pomfrey came bustling into the Hospital Wing.

Hermione pulled away from James and smiled at Madam Pomfrey, "Good morning, Madam Pomfrey!"

"Yes good morning dear," Madam Pomfrey was quickly rushing towards her and ushered her towards her bed. "Where does it hurt dear?"

"My ribs hurt when I move, and my head feels a little faint, but I reckon I am fine." 

"Oh, you and your brother are completely alike. Eager to get away from me as soon as possible." Madam Pomfrey was glaring at Hermione and James now.

James looked at Madam Pomfrey with innocent puppy dog eyes. Seeing this, Hermione copied her brother, pouting at the mediwitch.

"Potters," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Miss. Evans, I agree with you." Though Madam Pomfrey seemed quite annoyed, Hermione could have sworn she saw a small smile. 

After a few moments of silence, Hermione and James' innocent eyes, and Lily's eye rolls, Madam Pomfrey gave in, "All right, all right! You may leave today."

James whooped at this and grabbed Lily's hands, spinning her around in circles. 

"After Miss. Potter takes her potions, you two may take her to her dormitory, and make sure she doesn't do anything daft today."

"As you command!" James gallantly said with a deep bow.

Hermione saw Lily and Madam Pomfrey share a look and bit her lip to stop laughing.

"Enough with the theatrics, Mr. Potter, or I'll make her stay another week.

James erased the grin from his face and stood straight and serious.

After everything, Hermione couldn't help but think about how she automatically seemed to fit in. It was almost as though she had lived this life forever, though she only knew she was Hermione Potter less than fifteen minutes ago.

Eagerly, Hermione downed several pain potions and pulled on a fresh set of clothes James had brought her. 

Linked arm in arm, James and Hermione skipped out of the Hospital Wing with Lily following behind muttering about their carelessness. 

"Goodbye, Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione and James yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Oh, you two better leave before I am tempted to give you detention!" The mediwitch was shaking in fury, waving a bottle of Skele-Gro in their direction. 

As Hermione and James were laughing at this, Lily looked back at the mediwitch, and said, "Sorry, Madam Pomfrey!" 

"At least one of you is respectful!" Pomfrey said, ushering them away, kindly looking at Lily.

Lily ran to catch up to Hermione and James, "Does it hurt you two to be courteous at times? I swear why did you two have to be twins, wasn't one Potter enough for this world?"

Hermione and James laughed at this.

"What would you do without us though Lily dear?"

With a humph, Lily turned away from James towards Hermione and whispered, "To be honest, I would prefer you over him any day." The two girls giggled and looked at James, who had his eyebrows knit, a hurt expression on his face.

"Oh, Lily-Flower I know you don't mean that! Who would want to know my horrid sister?" James said, a slight smirk playing across his lips.

Hermione reached over and shoved James in the chest as Lily took her copy of the Daily Prophet and hit him on top of his head.

"Alright, alright! I'll shut up." James exclaimed his eyes crinkling with laughter. 

Lily tossed her hair into James' face and dragged Hermione along with her, leaving James to follow behind them. 

"Marlene came by a few times to see how you were doing. She's going to be very happy you're alright." Lily said excitedly to Hermione.

Where had Hermione heard that name before? Hermione racked her brains, as memories flooded her brain. A girl with pin-straight black hair, and tan skin filled her mind. So this was Marlene McKinnon, her brain produced the girl's last name as well. From what Hermione could tell from her memories, they had been friends since first year.

"I can't wait to see her! Though it's only been a week, it has felt like an eternity!" Hermione replied after carefully analyzing all her memories.

Lily looked behind them at James who was following behind trying to charm a flower to flash in different colors without luck. She skipped a few stairs, pulling Hermione with her.

"And from what I've heard," Lily whispered trying to hold back a giggle, "Sirius has been visiting you every day for hours on end!"

"Lily!" Hermione whispered sharply at her friend without waiting for the memories to come. This was wrong on many levels, both in the future and in this time as well. In the life of Hermione Granger, he was Harry's godfather and older than them by decades! And in this time, he was her brother's best friend!

"What! I'm just pointing out the facts!" Lily defended herself, "You have you admit he is smitten with you!" Lily couldn't hold back the giggle anymore, "And it looks like you are too!"

Hermione tried her best to fight down the blush rising in her cheeks.

"Oi! What are you giggling at?" James asked from behind them.

The two girls froze, and simultaneously replied, "Nothing!" Hermione looked plain scared, and Lily looked on the verge of another giggle. 

"Girls," James said rolling his eyes, directing his attention back to the flower he was likely charming for Lily. 

"Lily! What would happen if James found out? You're being too lax with this! Sirius and James are best friends, and I won't come in between that!"

"Okay, okay! I won't bring it up again!" Lily said with a grin spreading on her face, "I won't bring it up again when _James_ is around."

"Ugh! You're hopeless!" Hermione complained. 

"Okay fine! I'll stop!" Lily huffed climbing the final steps to Gryffindor tower. 

The Fat Lady was guarding as usual and barely acknowledged the trio. 

"Password?" She said blandly.

"What's the password, Lily?"

" _Avifors!"_ Lily answered to both Hermione and the Fat Lady.

With a small arm gesture, the portrait opened, and the familiar sight of the Gryffindor common room welcomed them. 

The common room wasn't very different from twenty-one years in the future. The only thing that seemed to have changed, were the paintings and tapestries that covered the walls. 

"Everyone! 'Mione is back!" James excitedly said, kissing her cheek, and running up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. 

"Bet he's getting his nightmare of friends!" Lily said exasperatedly. 

Surely, within seconds, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were running down the stairs to see her.

Looking at Remus hurt Hermione. She had seen him dead just a few days ago. Now before her was the sixteen-year-old Remus, smiling at her.

Sirius shocked Hermione more so than anyone. This was the first time she had seen Sirius without the pain and misery of twelve years of Azkaban. His hair was neatly groomed, face cleanly shaven, the bags under his eyes nonexistent, and his eyes filled with happiness.

Lily's silent giggling broke Hermione away from her thoughts. With a satisfactory elbow to the ribs, Lily hushed, and bit her lip, threatening to release another series of giggles. 

James came running down the stairs before any words could be exchanged, a letter in hand. 

"I forgot--to bring this--to the Hospital Wing. Here. It's from--Mum." James said in between breaths. 

"I can't believe they made you Quidditch captain! You can barely run up and down stairs without getting tired!" Hermione laughed.

James gave her a death stare, which Hermione returned with a hug.

As Hermione opened the letter, James put his arm around her shoulder.

_My dearest, Hermione,_

_Your father and I have been worried dear, and we apologize for not being able to be there with you. Your father was called away for some secret Auror mission, and I was called away to St. Mungos to treat a patient who suffered from quite a bit of spell damage. I've told James to give this to you when you are released from Poppy._

_I am forwarning you my dearest, please do not be upset with your father or I. We had no say in this matter, and this was the best negotiation we have come up with._

_Your father and I received a letter from none other than Walburga Black a few months ago. We didn't want to worry you about this unnecessarily if we could find a solution to the problem. Now as you know Orion and Walburga both have high standings in our society, so what they say is law._

_I will not further keep the fact that they had asked your hand in betrothal to their youngest son Regulus Black. Your father has been negotiating with Orion for the past three months, and we came to the consent that you would attend a dinner with them next weekend, and Regulus will accept or decline the betrothal._

_I know James is reading over your shoulder right now, and I just want to say, please don't be upset, and hex someone out of your anger._

_I have run down to Madam Malkin's, and have bought you a nice dress. It should be arriving by Owl Post within the next week._

_Please send your letter of acknowledgment to Walburga, and please be respectful. I was a Black myself, and know this more than most. Blacks never forgive. If there are rifts between the House of Potter and Noble House of Black, our family name will be sneered upon by the other Sacred Twenty-Eight, and if I taught you well, you know what that means. I know you won't want to do this, but please, put your best foot forward._

_I don't think there is much else to say, dear. Please keep the boys calm._

_Love,_

_Mum_

_PS: You might want to tell Sirius as it is his family matter as well._

Hermione scanned the letter over and over again. She could feel James' hand tighten over her shoulder as he was reading as well. 

The life of a pureblood was difficult to accustom to in general, and being thrown into this situation was a complete other level. 

"'Mione?" James looked at her, "I'll go hex him right now if you want." 

Hermione shook her head. If Mum had told him not to go hexing Regulus, there ought to be a good reason behind it. 

"Hermione! What happened?" Lily rushed to her side, taking Hermione's hand in hers. 

Hermione handed the letter to Lily, who passed it to Remus and Sirius. 

"Hermione I am sure something will work out between you and Regulus will understand," Lily said, her eyes looking exactly like Harry's when he was concerned for her.

"You have to be careful with this Hermione. I'm no pureblood, but I know inter-house politics are messy, and not something to take lightly." Just like the Remus back at home, younger Remus was considerate and careful with every decision.

Hermione nodded her head in understanding and looked up at Sirius, who was reading the letter over and over again. James had brought Hermione closer to him, his hand wrapped around her tightly yet soothingly. 

"Hermione, you should try talking to Regulus tomorrow at breakfast. I'll talk to Sev as much as I don't want to, and get Regulus to meet you somewhere if you want." Lily offered.

Wiping the tears away, Hermione agreed, "I think that would work best Lily. I know it's hard for you to talk to Severus after fifth year, so thank you."

"Of course Hermione. What are friends for?" Lily said with a weak smile.

Hermione looked up at Sirius again. He was the only one who still hadn't said anything, reading the letter over and over again. 

"Padfoot?" James asked. When he received no response, he looked at Hermione and down at his lap.

All Sirius did was shake his head. He crumpled the note in his hand, clenched his jaw, and strode out of the common room slamming the portrait loud behind him. 

A group of first years playing Exploding Snap looked up in fear. Lily went over to assure them nothing was wrong. 

As soon as Lily left, James exploded in anger, "I am not going to let my baby sister get married to a fucking Death Eater! He probably knows damn well who did this to you ‘Mione! Sirius better hex the hell out of Black for me! You know what? I'll just go myself!" James made as much of an exit as Sirius had, and only further frighten the first years.

"James!" Remus called after him, "I'm sorry Hermione, but I should go make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

Hermione nodded her understanding, and Remus ran off behind James.

Now that everyone was gone, Hermione was able to think.

The war seemed as though it had happened ages ago, and for the first time in the whole day, she was able to think about it. Her spell had obviously worked, but what did it matter now? For all she knew, Harry might not even exist in the future because of her appearance in the timeline! This stupid betrothal was just getting in the way of everything she had to do. 

Hermione needed to share this with someone. Keeping all this information to herself was making her sick, but telling someone would completely ruin the timeline. 

Dumbledore.

She could tell Dumbledore, couldn't she? After all, he would be the one to help Harry defeat Voldemort in the future. Hermione made a mental note to herself, to see the headmaster tomorrow right after classes.

Speaking of classes, they should be easy right? Hermione had already taken the sixth year courses, and if they weren't much different from her time, she was sure to pass with flying colors. 

"Hermione!" Lily's voice called from by the first years, cutting Hermione's thoughts short, "Would you like to head up to our dormitory? I think seeing the girls will considerably lighten the mood."

"Yes, I am sure it will," Hermione said. Although she didn't know any of them other than from memories she only recently remembered, Hermione thought it'd be nice to have someone like Ginny and Parvati to talk to in this time as well.

For now, she would enjoy her time. There would be time to think of more serious matters later.

* * *

**Please review! Next chapter coming next weekend!**


	3. My Lily

**_ Recap:  _ ** _ Hermione finds out she has traveled 21 years in the future to the end of the Marauder's sixth year at Hogwarts. In this timeline, she is known as Hermione Potter. She barely has gotten a hang of things, when a marriage contract with Regulus Black is thrown right at her. _

**_ Summary:  _ ** _ Hermione meets her dormmates, and thinks about everything that has happened within the past few days. Switches between Sirius and Lily's POVs of the events that follow the news of Hermione's betrothal _

**_ A/N:  _ ** _ As I promised! Another chapter is up!! Thank you so much for all the reviews they really do mean a lot to me *XOXO* I just wanted to clear up the fact that Hermione is able to remember things of the life of Hermione Potter as she meets people or hears things that relate to that certain memory. Please let me know if you have any other questions. I usually respond within a few hours. I'll shut up now... ENJOY! _

_ (All characters you recognize belong to JKR!) _

* * *

Hermione followed Lily up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. The dormitory was protected by the familiar oak door, carved with the Gryffindor lion. 

"Ahhh, the girls are going to be so excited that you're here!" Lily said excitedly as she pushed open the door with both her hands. 

Peering into the room, a sense of comfort washed over her. The dormitory didn't have a single difference to it except the people occupying it. 

"Hermione!", Marlene McKinnon, a tan-skinned girl, with raven hair, shot toward her, tripping over a pile of books on her way. She came in to hug Hermione squealing, "Oh I missed you so much!"

"Me too Marls," Hermione said with a smile as memories from the life of Hermione Potter flooded her mind. 

Hermione remembered times Hermione Potter had spent with Marlene McKinnon. She found them sneaking around the castle to the kitchens at midnight together, sneaking Firewhiskey into their dorms from Hogsmeade, playing pranks on people with Sirius and James, and spending nights in the Room of Requirement. Hermione Granger would have never done any of those things but in this time, she was nearly as bad as Fred and George!

As she and Marlene pulled out of their hug, she was attacked almost immediately by a happy round-faced girl. She seemed very familiar though Hermione couldn't place her finger on exactly who she was.

As she hugged the girl, Hermione Potter's memories helped her answer that question. 

This was Alice Fortescue. Later known as Alice Longbottom.

Alice was Marlene and Hermione Potter's moderator, keeping them in line when things got too out of hand. Most of her memories consisted of long study sessions before exams, and lectures on how childish they were. 

"What happened Hermione?" Alice asked as she wiggled out of the hug, "James said they found you in the Forbidden Forest!"

That sounded about right. It made sense that she performed the spell in the forest, and ended up there in this time as well.

"Allie, give Hermione a break, will you?" Lily said dragging Hermione off to bed, "James has been bothering her about this ever since she woke up. And she just got thrown into a marriage contract with bloody Regulus Black!"

"Oh, that is  _ so  _ much worse than being attacked by Death Eaters!" Marlene said rushing over to Hermione's bed. She grabbed Hermione's arm, and 'whispered' in her ear, not bothering to make sure no one else could hear her and said, "But honestly, I think you should do it, Sirius is a disgrace, and Reg  _ is  _ the heir of the Black fortune. And plus, he is rather attractive." Marlene said a smirk on her face, her eyes bubbling with mischief. 

"Marls!" Lily and Alice exclaimed together.

"What! It's just my opinion!" Marlene said laughing.

"You are insufferable!" Hermione said with a small laugh.

"Speaking of Regulus, I did promise I would talk to Sev to get Regulus to talk to you," Lily said with a sigh, not looking forward to talking to Severus, "I'll leave now and catch him before he leaves the Potions room."

"Thank you, Lil," Hermione said with a smile the redhead's way. 

Lily nodded, grabbed her cloak, a walked out of the room. 

"I think I'm going to head off to bed early. I need to look at all these problems with a fresh mind. Goodnight Allie. Goodnight Marls." Hermione said pulling the curtains around her bed and tucking herself in. She would think about this tomorrow. Of course, this was nothing compared to how much she had faced in Hermione Granger's life. Was it?

With that, Hermione Potter dozed off, getting ready to face the next day.

* * *

**_ Sirius's POV _ **

Sirius was pacing his dormitory clasping his hands together, and nervously thinking about Hermione Potter.

Ever since Hermione was found in the forest, it felt as though half of him were gone. 

For as long as he knew, he had loved Hermione Potter. 

Of course, he knew she was his best mates sister, but every time he tried to push away the feelings, they only grew stronger. 

Sure he was known for dating a new girl every other week, but they were merely distractions from Hermione.

Every night since the incident, Sirius brought his homework, and sat by Hermione's bed, looking at her flawless face. 

Every time he saw the new scars that cut across her jaw, rage filled him to the brim. He knew his family would have played at a role in her attack, and couldn't help but feel as though it was his fault any of this happened.

"Pads, you have to stop worrying about Hermione," Remus said laying on his bed absentmindedly chewing on a hunk of chocolate.

"How can you not worry about her?" Sirius asked outragedly.

"For starters, I don't have a bloody crush on the girl," Remus said, a smirk playing on his face.

"What the hell Remus!" Sirius tried to force the redness in his face down, but it was useless. How did Remus know anyway?

"The wolf never lies," Remus said with a slight shrug.

"And what does that mean?" Sirius demanded heatedly.

"I can smell you when the full moon comes around. Whenever you're around her, you give off a different scent. It smells like when James is around Lily. You have to admit you're smitten." Remus was smiling wide. 

"Fucking hate the wolf," Sirius grumbled looking down at his feet.

Remus just laughed as he sprang from his bed and threw his arm over Sirius's shoulder, "Here. Have some chocolate."

"What the hell is it with you and chocolate?" Sirius asked, ripping off a large hunk.

With a shrug, Remus grabbed another bar of chocolate and flopped onto his bed again.

The silence in their dormitory was unpleasant. 

"Moony," Sirius said nervously, "You won't tell James will you?"

"So I was right!", with a laugh Remus continued, "I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it! You were being so obvious and I had to know!"

"What did you do Remus?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Well... the 'wolf' didn't really smell anything. It was my pure intellect that figured you out." Remus said sheepishly.

"Bloody hell Remus! You set me up didn't you?" Sirius was now red in the face from anger.

"Calm down Padfoot," Remus nervously said.

"Why should I? You're just going to run off and tell James aren't you?" Sirius was shaking with rage by now.

"Of course not Padfoot! I wouldn't betray you like that!" Remus was taken aback at his friend's lack of trust.

"Well if you don't, maybe the 'wolf' will!" Sirius shouted, his lips curling into a sneer.

Remus looked hurt as he sank further into his bed.

Sirius felt bad for what he said, but if Remus was going to tell James, he might as well learn his lesson.

"Padfoot!" James was yelling from the bottom of the stairs.

Sirius could hear James scrambling up the stairs. He probably had a new idea for a prank. 

What is Remus told James right now? Sirius thought he was as good as dead.

"Pads! 'Mione!" James threw open the door, breathing hard.

Panic rushed through Sirius. What was wrong with Hermione?

Remus sprang up from his bed, "What happened Prongs?", he asked.

Sirius couldn't say anything even if he tried. Remus telling James was the least of his concerns now. 

The two completely missed the fact that James was smiling as wide as ever, and pushed past him to see what was wrong with Hermione.

Sirius could feel his heart beating in his throat and the chocolate Moony had given him sitting unsettledly at the bottom of his stomach.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, a warm feeling of pure relief flooded Sirius. Hermione was standing there, arguing with Lily, who was obviously pestering her about something. 

Both he and Remus ran to see her. Hermione was precious to all the Marauders, even Peter.

Sirius couldn't think of anything to say. He just stood in front of her and smiled dumbly. He wasn't alone as he saw Remus was having trouble too.

Lily started giggling uncontrollably until Hermione elbowed her in the ribs and made her shut up. 

Before anyone could think of anything to say, James came running down the stairs.

"I forgot--to bring this--to the Hospital Wing. Here. It's from--Mum." James said in between breaths. 

Sirius couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione. He was so glad she was back.

"I can't believe they made you Quidditch captain! You can barely run up and down stairs without getting tired!" Hermione laughed, her eyes glittering with joy.

Sirius forced himself to look away from her. He couldn't keep the smile and blush off his face, so he looked contentedly down at the floor.

Hermione sat next to James on the squashy sofa, throwing her arms around her brother.

Sirius watched her delicate flower-like hands break open the seal, and unfold the letter.

Sirius changed his focus to James who was smiling over Hermione's shoulder. How long could he keep this a secret from James? If it was obvious to Remus, then it wouldn't be long before James found out too. James' facial expression suddenly changed. He looked up at Sirius with a practical glower on his face. 

Had he found out? No, no, no!

"Hermione! What happened?" Lily rushed to her side.

He looked down at Hermione, who was on the verge of tears but maintained her proper pureblood composure as she handed Lily the letter.

"'Mione?" James asked, "I'll go hex him right now if you want." 

Hermione lightly shook her head, her perfect face now blemished with 

After a few moments, Lily looked up with pity, and said, "Hermione, you should try talking to Regulus tomorrow at breakfast. I'll talk to Sev as much as I don't want to, and get Regulus to meet you somewhere if you want." 

What the hell did Regulus do? And why were the Potters writing to Hermione about Reggie?

"I think that would work best Lily. I know it's hard for you to talk to Severus after fifth year, so thank you." Hermione said, rubbing her eyes.

"Of course Hermione. What are friends for?" Lily said soothingly, as she passed the letter to Remus.

Sirius read over Remus's shoulder.

_ My dearest, Hermione, _

_ Your father and I have been worried dear, and we apologize for not being able to be there with you. Your father was called away for some secret Auror mission, and I was called away to St. Mungos to treat a patient who suffered from quite a bit of spell damage. I've told James to give this to you when you are released from Poppy.  _

_ I am forwarning you my dearest, please do not be upset with your father or I. We had no say in this matter, and this was the best negotiation we have come up with. _

_ Your father and I received a letter from none other than Walburga Black a few months ago. We didn't want to worry you about this unnecessarily if we could find a solution to the problem. Now as you know Orion and Walburga both have high standings in our society, so what they say is law.  _

_ I will not further keep the fact that they had asked your hand in betrothal to their youngest son Regulus Black. Your father has been negotiating with Orion for the past three months, and we came to the consent that you would attend a dinner with them next weekend, and Regulus will accept or decline the betrothal.  _

_ I know James is reading over your shoulder right now, and I just want to say, please don't be upset, and hex someone out of your anger. _

_ I have run down to Madam Malkin's, and have bought you a nice dress. It should be arriving by Owl Post within the next week.  _

_ Please send your letter of acknowledgment to Walburga, and please be respectful. I was a Black myself, and know this more than most. Blacks never forgive. If there are rifts between the House of Potter and Noble House of Black, our family name will be sneered upon by the other Sacred Twenty-Eight, and if I taught you well, you know what that means. I know you won't want to do this, but please, put your best foot forward. _

_ I don't think there is much else to say, dear. Please keep the boys calm. _

_ Love, _

_ Mum _

_ PS: You might want to tell Sirius as it is his family matter as well. _

"You have to be careful with this Hermione. I'm no pureblood, but I know inter-house politics are messy, and not something to take lightly." Remus said concernedly. 

Remus was right. Hermione had to be very careful. Walburga and Orion didn't even spare Sirius from their pureblood antics, so why should they stop for Hermione.

Sirius read the letter over and over at least three times before James said, "Padfoot?", Sirius couldn't find anything to say. 

What if he was responsible for this contract. What if this was his parent's way of taking revenge on his rebellion.

Sirius shook his head, crushing the letter in his hand. Within the next second, he found himself slamming the Fat Lady's portrait, and striding off, not bothering with the angry retorts she was sending him.

As he stormed down the courtyard hallway, girls were giggling and swooning at him. His usual self would have said something reckless, but instead, he shut them up with a glower and sent them scurrying off. Shoving a group of third years, Sirius ran down the stairs to the dungeon. 

Sirius stopped in front of the bare stone wall leading to the Slytherin Common room. He hadn't thought through what exactly he would do to get in.

"Open that goddamn door!" A voice behind him was yelling. It was James. "I will not leave without hexing your damn brother."

"I'm sorry James. I had no idea they would do something like this." Sirius was barely able to meet his friend's eyes. James had taken him in when he was practically thrown out of his family, and this wasn't a way to repay him.

"I don't blame you Pads." 

Sirius looked up at him in disbelief, "How can you say that Prongs! My fucking family did this! Even though I was disowned, I still carry the Black name!"

"No, you don't Siri. You're as much of a Potter as I am." James said lightly patting Sirius' back.

Sirius just smiled at James.

"Now, we have someone to hex don't we Pads?" James asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, you bet Prongsie!"

James motioned for Sirius to follow him behind a stone gargoyle.

"We aren't going to get in with a  _ Bombarda.  _ Dumbledore would have done some more advanced enchantments." James said seriously, "We'll wait here for a Slytherin to come in, and follow them in."

Sirius nodded in agreement, and the two waited there silently.

The two didn't have to wait long before a first-year Slytherin walked up, and shouted, " _ Purity! _ ".

"Fucking Slytherins. Shitty passwords." Sirius mumbled under his breath.

James put a finger to his lips and threw his Invisibility Cloak over the two. Silently, they followed the first-year into the dormitory. 

The Slytherin Common room was rather daunting and covered in green and black furniture that practically screamed pureblood. 

Regulus was sitting by the grand common room library scribbling something onto a piece of parchment.

Sirius felt the anger fill him but knew better than to give himself away. He signaled to James and the two shuffled towards Regulus. 

Sirius felt his wand grow warm underneath his fingers. He idly twirled it in his fingers impatiently waiting for his revenge. 

Lucius Malfoy was in a corner talking to Antonin Dolohov. 

Those two were trouble. 

Both families held high positions in the Dark Lord's circle and got away with practically anything. 

It was imperative to make get Regulus without getting their attention.

James seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Holding up a finger, Sirius reached deep into his cloak pulling out an empty piece of parchment. " _ Exemplum scribere _ !" He whispered. An elegant script appeared on the paper, written in emerald-green ink. It was signed Narcissa Black. 

Sirius looked over the letter once more and made sure it sounded as sappy as a pureblood love letter. 

Happy, he pointed his wand at it once more saying, " _ Avem! Wingardium Leviosa! _ " The paper had folded into a delicate bird and flew towards Lucius Malfoy.

James and Sirius silently waited as Lucius read the letter with an unpleasant smile on his face. Antonin clapped his back, and the two set off in different directions leaving Regulus alone at the table, still scratching away with his quill.

Both boys couldn't wait any longer. They looked around them and faced each other, "Three, two, one," they counted under their breath.

Sirius cast a ' _ Confringo'  _ while James cast a ' _ Levicorpus'.  _

"What the bloody fucking hell!" Regulus hissed. 

" _ Silencio! Illusiont!"  _ James quickly silenced and disillusioned Regulus. 

Some Slytherins looked their way but continued on not bothering to investigate.

" _ Locomotor Hominum!"  _ Sirius pointed his wand at his brother as he and James stealthily made their way out of the common room, careful to avoid the group of Slytherins who were likely having a Death Eater meeting.

As they stood before the entrance, the stone wall split to allow them out. 

James and Sirius quickly walked down the hall leading back to the courtyard in silence not wanting to give away their whereabouts. 

Finally, James asked, "Where should we take him?"

"Room of Requirement. It's the safest option." Sirius said with a little thought.

With a nod, James continued on in silence with the Invisibility Cloak still thrown over them. 

On their way passing the Astronomy tower, they nearly collided with a baffled Lucius wondering where his dear Narcissa was. 

Stifling a laugh, they made their way past the tower, and towards the seventh floor. 

After quickly pacing back and forth three times, the grand door materialized before them. 

"Get ready Reggie. You're gonna have a lot to explain." Sirius said under his breath stepping into the Room of Requirement dragging Regulus behind him.

* * *

**_ Lily's POV _ **

Lily was fumbling over the stairs and barely made it past the trick step. 

And Lily Evans  _ never  _ fumbled.

Why was meeting Sev getting her so worked up? Sure he had called her that filthy name, ' _ Mudblood',  _ but he had also stayed up all night outside the Gryffindor common room, throwing away his reputation with the Slytherins to apologize to her hadn't he?

"Ugh, Lily! Get your head on straight! He is a pompous git, and you are doing this for Hermione." She said to herself waving her hands around her head in frustration. 

At some times, Lily felt it be better to be a muggle-born than a pureblood. She would much rather be bullied for her heritage than be quite literally thrown into a marriage contract.

With a shiver, Lily continued down the rest of the stairs. 

Lily hadn't talked to Sev since O.W.L's last year and hadn't thought about him since. If she was being honest, thoughts of him were replaced by James Potter.

Marls and Hermione were right. The only reason why she didn't accept him before was because she went looking for his worst characteristics rather than seeing what was already in front of her.

She was falling for James Potter. 

Lily snapped herself out of her thoughts as her heart began beating in her throat, and her stomach dropped as she got closer to the Potions room.

Walking down the final stairs, Lily hovered her hand over the door before knocking on it. " _ You can do this Lily. It's only Sev."  _ With a deep breath, her knuckles made contact with the cherry door.

"Who is it?" Severus' cold voice called from inside.

"It's me Sev! Lily!" She called, her voice ever so slightly wavering.

Severus didn't say anything.

Lily nibbled her bottom lip with worry. What if Sev wouldn't let her in? What if she couldn't keep her promise with Hermione?

Just then, the door opened.

Severus Snape. As known by most, the coldhearted, merciless Slytherin, was standing there, tears in his eyes, and a soft facial expression.

"Lily? My Lily?"

"Yes, Sev," Lily said still slightly nervous.

The two looked at each other, and Lily burst into tears and flung herself into his arms, "I'm sorry Sev, I should have forgiven you. I know you would never offend me like that!"

Severus couldn't find anything to say. He had his first friend- first  _ love-  _ back. What did he deserve for her love? All he could do was gently stroke her hair, and hug her tightly.

* * *

_**Look out for the next chapter next weekend!** _


End file.
